Never Again
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: One’s guilt playing upon one’s soul. How does someone live with the knowledge that they could have changed something, but was too late to do so? Completed
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with the rights or privileges of the Ronin Warriors. So now you lawyers, and people that do actually have those rights and privileges can't touch me with a ten foot pole. Ha! lol   
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Never Again  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~Present~~  
  
As the sun sets in the horizon, the reddish tint gave the impression like it was setting the sky ablaze. The reds, and yellows, intertwined with each other, as the fire in the sky seemed to be dancing as one. The sudden wind, swirled the multicolored leaves around the monk that was standing on the cliff that was overlooking the modern city. His gaze followed the gliding leaves fly over the cliff and into the city where the people could witness the beauty of the changing season. His gaze started to lose focus as his memories of another time, another place came flooding back to him. His mind blocking out sights, sounds, everything that dealt with what was around him, as he suddenly found himself surrounded in his memories that he's been trying to forget, but he knows that his memories are nothing but ghosts of his past that will haunt him for eternity.   
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"I have vowed to stop any evil from trying to conquer this world!" the monk warned as he held his staff.  
  
"You may try monk, but you'll fail, and I'll see to that myself!" Talpa replied as he drew his sword, and got ready to fight.   
  
The two fought with such fierceness that each time that they clashed, the sounds of the metals sounded like thunder, and shook the ground with such force that they caused mountains to shake. As the battle kept on dragging on, neither one of them were giving any indication of giving up. Then in one fraction of a second, the monk saw his chance and took it. He jumped and twisted into the air, landing behind Talpa, and then swiped up and diagonally, making a giant, ragged slash race across his back. Talpa yelled in pain as he fell to the ground in defeat. The monk then slammed his staff into five different places onto Talpa's body. The demon mist evaporated from the armor, but it didn't go far, it unaware to the monk, the mist slowly began to flow into his body.   
  
"Ga su Jinsu Reke hongan zo; Jin ze nu Reke Jin so za; Gi ze nu Reke Gi so ze; Rei ze nu Regur Rei so za; Chi ze nu Reke Chi so ze; Shin ze nu Reke Shin so za; Dara zen Dum!" the monk chanted as the one armor split itself into it's separate parts and scattered across the land.   
  
"Never again, will this armor be used for evil desires. Never again, will the evil demon known as Talpa to ever come back to this realm ever again. Never again, will this world witness the destruction and despair of this time, or this place." the monk vowed under his breath. But just as soon as he got done, he fell to his knees, dropping his staff, gasping for air as he held his side. He could tell that something was terribly wrong. He thought that he vanquished the demon, he found out that he was wrong.   
  
~~Present~~  
  
The monk was suddenly brought back quickly to reality as he felt a sudden pain in his chest. His hands grasped onto the Jewel of Life, it started to glow and then the pain started to decrease. "It's getting harder and harder to keep his presence under control. I have to find a way to vanquish this demon or he'll be free to destroy everything in his path." the monk thought as he looked down at the jewel.   
  
"Ancient One, there you are." Mia said as she finally found him.  
  
The monk turned around and faced her. "Mia, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Looking for you," Mia replied, "Ancient, what's wrong?" Mia looked at the monk with concern. The monk saw this and figured that it would be a better idea not to have her worry.   
  
"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all." the monk replied with a wave of his hand. "Come, I'm sure that the others are waiting for us."  
  
Mia watched the monk walk past her, she frowned as she didn't exactly believe his reason. With a shake of her head, she decided to let it go for now, and follow him back to camp. "Ancient, why did you want us to meet you all the way out here?" Ryo asked as he and the others looked towards him with a confused frown.  
  
"It's the only place where there be less people to see what I'm about to show you that won't cause a city wide panic." the monk replied, "I suggest that you call upon your armor…just in case…that something might…"  
  
"Ancient?" Cye started to ask with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Just do as I request, you'll all understand soon enough." the monk interrupted. The guys looked at each other in confusion but then nodded and armored up anyway.   
  
As soon as they were armored up, the monk's right eye began to glow white as his left eye began to glow red. "What the..?" Kento asked as he took a step back as the monk's body began to glow the same as his eyes, right side white, and left side red. Then in a sudden rush of power the left side of the monk started to take on a form, a form that they thought was long defeated. The guys and Mia couldn't believe what they were seeing, their eyes went wide in surprise. They were to say more than just a little conflicted, should they attack or should they stand down?   
  
"Ancient?" Mia asked in confusion. "What's happening to you?"  
  
"Ancient? You insult me by calling me that blasted monk's name!" Talpa replied angrily.  
  
"Talpa, and the Ancient…are one? How is that possible?" Sage asked in disbelief. "It can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's true. It happened a long time ago, when we first did battle." the monk replied as he started to tell the story.   
  
"Can he..?" Mia started to ask.  
  
"No child, Talpa can not harm any of you as long as I have control, but I'm afraid that my control over him is starting to weaken." the monk replied.  
  
"And when his control is gone, I'll be free once again to rule this world!" Talpa said with a laugh.  
  
"Man, this is too weird, even for me." Kento thought with a slight frown. Suddenly, the monk dropped to one knee as his hand went to his chest.   
  
"Ancient!" Rowen called out as they were started to approach him.  
  
"Stay back!" the monk replied quickly, as he grabbed onto the Jewel of Life with his other hand as it was glowing, making him revert back to normal.  
  
"What's going on? Why didn't you tell us that Talpa was inside of your body?!" Ryo asked angrily. The monk started to slowly stand back up again. He kept his head lowered, so they couldn't see the shame in his eyes.  
  
"It's like what I told you, it happened a long time ago when we first battled. The battle was long and grueling, then towards the end of it, I separated his armor into the nine armors, but in the process, I didn't realize that Talpa's spirit was making its way into my body until it was too late. So from that day forth, I've made a vow to never again to let Talpa be free and spread his evil. But as you have just seen, my hold over him is weakening, and soon Talpa will be free of me." the monk explained as he turned his back on them and started to walk away.  
  
"Ryo, what are we going to do?" Rowen asked as he looked to him.  
  
"I don't know, Rowen." Ryo replied as he looked towards the monk in concern.  
  
"Ancient, wait!" Cye called out to him. He stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "Where are you going?" 


	2. ch 2

Never Again   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I'm going. It's…It's better this way." the monk replied as he started to walk away again.   
  
"What does he mean by it's better this way?!" Kento asked in confusion.   
  
"Ancient…Wait!" Ryo replied as the monk vanished from their sites. "Great, just great, he's gone."   
  
"So now what are we suppose to do? It's not like we can go after him, because we don't even know where he went to in the first place." Sage asked as he looked around to the rest of them for any kind of answer.  
  
"He's right, there's no way that we can even track down the Ancient. But how are we suppose to help him, or doesn't he want our help to begin with? If he didn't, then why did he tell us about this?" Mia thought as she was trying to figure something out. Just then she noticed that something shiny was laying where the Ancient vanished. "What the?"   
  
"Mia?" Cye asked as he looked over and saw that something got her attention.   
  
"Actually, I think that there is a way that we can track down the Ancient." Mia replied as she brought over the Jewel of Life and handed it over to Sage.  
  
"But if that's here, then…" Rowen mused with a slight frown.  
  
"Then what?! Rowen!" Ryo asked in slight alarm.  
  
"The jewel was the one and only thing that was keeping Talpa contained inside of the Ancient. But since we have it here, and the Ancient doesn't then that means that Talpa will separate from him." Rowen explained as he started to get a this isn't good type of feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"So then, how are we suppose to go to wherever he went? It didn't exactly come with an instruction manual." Kento asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
Just as Sage was about to reply, he noticed that the jewel started to glow, everyone looked over at him. "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do anything. It just started to glow by itself." Sage replied as he held his hands up while the Jewel of Life swung from his hand. As they got closer, the light that was emitting from the jewel began to grow bigger and brighter, until it incased them all into it, and then vanished without a trace.   
  
When they got to where they were going. They opened their eyes and started to rub them so they would be able to focus better. "Of all the places that he could have gone, he had to come here." Kento grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Why do you keep trying to keep me inside of your body? You know that I'm going to be free soon." Talpa said as the Ancient struggled to try and keep Talpa inside of him a bit longer.  
  
"I made a vow a long time ago to never again let you spread your evil, and I intend to keep it!" the monk replied as he was finding it harder to contain him.  
  
"I know that you don't have the jewel anymore, so the only thing that is helping you keeping me contained is your own will." Talpa gloated.  
  
"I'll never understand why you took the path that you've chosen for yourself, Talpa." the monk replied as he was trying to buy some time.  
  
"Maybe it's because you weren't meant to understand, monk. Did you ever consider that?" Talpa asked.  
  
"Talpa, you knew that a long time ago, before you chose your evil, you actually had a real chance at life. And you decided not to, you've chose to turn your back on your destiny, on your family, and more importantly, on yourself." the Ancient replied as he finally made it to his destination.  
  
"What I chose for myself is my business, and my business alone. So why don't you just take your self righteousness, and leave as soon as I'm freed." Talpa said as he was starting to fight the Ancient's hold again.  
  
"You know better than any one I can't do that, Talpa." the Ancient replied as his breath was laboring, as he was trying to support himself onto the side of the shrine.  
  
"Can't or won't monk?" Talpa asked as his spirit finally calmed down. The Ancient's body was shaking because of how hard it is for him to contain Talpa without the Jewel of Life.   
  
"You know that the worst will come, don't you, monk?" Badamon asked as he let the Ancient inside.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I won't give up on him. A long time ago, I let him down, but never again will I allow it to happen a second time." the Ancient replied as he followed Badamon inside.   
  
"You are supporting a lost cause, you do know that, correct." Badamon said as he continued to lead the way.  
  
"What I do, is of my concern alone. It's my life, my burden, my cross to bear." the Ancient replied as they passed the court yard.  
  
"If you feel it to be such a burden, then why..?" Badamon started to ask.  
  
"I said, it's none of your concern. Now, do you mind?" the monk asked as his eyes flashed white. Badamon glanced back as he gave a quick nod, and then they continued walking.   
  
"Are you sure that we're going the right way? I mean, we could be walking straight into a trap for all we know." Kento asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes Kento, we're going the right way. The jewel is guiding us, and besides, it looks like we're getting closer, because the jewel's light is getting stronger." Sage replied as they all continued to go in that direction.   
  
"Hey, all I'm saying…" Kento started to say.  
  
"We know what you're trying to say Kento, but this isn't the time or the place for it. Besides, we're here." Sage replied as they stopped at the front gate of Talpa's castle.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" Rowen asked in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm not, this is where it lead us, and I'm positive that the Ancient is here." Sage replied as the jewel stopped glowing.   
  
"So now what, do we just walk in, or do we wait for someone to come and open up the gate?" Kento asked in annoyance. Just as Ryo was about to say something the gate opened up.  
  
"There's your answer." Ryo replied as he walked past him and the gate. Kento grumbled under his breath as the others passed him as they were going inside.  
  
"Kento, are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" Rowen asked as he looked back.  
  
"Yea, yea I'm coming, sheesh." Kento replied as he finally walked on in. "Don't say that I told you so later."  
  
"What was that?" Cye asked with a quick look back.  
  
"Nothing." Kento replied quickly.   
  
"It doesn't make any sense, why would the Ancient come here? Did Talpa's spirit force him?" Mia asked in slight confusion.   
  
"That's the only thing that comes to my mind. It's not like he would actually come here on his own free will. Would he?" Cye replied in some uncertainty.  
  
"It's about time that you all came. We were wondering what was taking you so long to get here." Badamon said as he greeted them.  
  
"Oh great, just what we need, Casper." Kento replied in a sarcastic tone as he and the others got ready to fight, while White Blaze stayed next to Mia. 


	3. ch 3

Never Again  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This is it, I can't contain him any longer. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you a second time, my brother." the Ancient said as Talpa's spirit finally came out of his body and back into his own. As soon as Talpa gained consciousness, he stood up and then walked over to the Ancient's body that was laying on the cobble floor.   
  
Talpa looked down and snorted in disgust, "I can't believe that a weakling like you is actually my brother. You've wasted you're life trying to find a way for me to come back and claim my heritage that I despise so much. You were the fool, brother, not me. You made a vow to never again let me spread my evil. Well I'm here to tell you something, never again will I allow someone like you to stop me from taking what I want, when I want. No one! Do you hear me?!" Talpa asked as he yelled at the weakened monk.  
  
"Ronin Warriors…" the Ancient said quietly as he was trying to stand.  
  
"What's that you say? The Ronins Warriors? You actually believe that they will be able to stop me? Oh my dear brother, I can't believe that you have such high hopes for those children. That's right, they're nothing but children that have no comprehension of what true power their armors have, or the potential that you've tried to show them." Talpa replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"They will come, and they will defeat you." the Ancient said in a weakened tone.  
  
"Let them come, and we'll see who has the real power in the fight. Five children against one deity. It shall be very amusing." Talpa replied with a laugh.  
  
"I'm glad that you think that's funny. Because we're here to wipe that smirk off of your face when we kick your sorry tail!" Kento said as they charged in.  
  
"Ronin Warriors…" Talpa greeted.  
  
"It's good to see that you haven't forgotten us, Talpa." Ryo replied as they got into defensive positions.  
  
"How could I forget any of you, all of you are as annoying as small pests." Talpa said as he glared at them.  
  
"As much fun it would be standing here swapping insults back and forth, unfortunately, we can't stay. But we will stay just long enough like Kento said, to kick your sorry tail." Rowen replied as he kept his watch on him.  
  
"No." the Ancient said as he stood in front of them.  
  
"Ancient, I mean no disrespect, but get out of the way, we have to fight him." Cye replied as he raised his yari.  
  
"No, don't fight him,." the Ancient said as he stood his ground.  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me?" Kento asked in disbelief. "Someone tell me that he's not telling us to don't fight him."  
  
"That's exactly what I said. Hardrock, don't fight him." the Ancient replied.  
  
"But why, we don't understand. Why shouldn't they fight him? Talpa's evil, and they're sworn to fight any evil that threatens our world. And you were the one to point that out to them, so why then the sudden change of heart?" Mia asked as she confronted him because she was just as confused and annoyed as they were.  
  
"Because, Talpa is my brother." the Ancient replied.   
  
"Ah, could someone come back and pick me up? I think that I lost my ride on the logic train. Did he just say that they are brothers?" Kento asked dumbfounded.  
  
"There's no way that they could be brothers. Badamon must have messed with his head or something." Sage replied in disbelief.  
  
"No, Halo, Badamon has done nothing to my mind. We are brothers. You see, a long time ago, Talpa and I were being tested, and well I passed and I became the Ancient, while my bother didn't and he chose the path of evil and is who you see now, Talpa, leader of the Dynasty. I was ashamed of the fact that I couldn't help my brother back then. So I made a vow to stop his evil that he has chosen for himself, and try to convince him to use his potential for the good of mankind." the Ancient explained.  
  
"There's no point in trying, brother. I have made my choice, and there's nothing that you can say or do to change that." Talpa replied as his eyes flashed. "Why don't you join me, brother, then we'll be together again, just like you wanted."  
  
"You're insane! What makes you seriously believe that the Ancient would actually consider becoming evil!?" Mia yelled at him angrily.  
  
"What makes you believe that he won't? Isn't that right, brother?" Talpa asked as he looked over to the monk as he was struggling with his decision.  
  
"I…I…" the Ancient replied as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ancient, you can't be seriously considering it?! I mean come on, he's evil, he's Talpa." Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"He's also my brother. I can't forget that." the Ancient replied as he looked up at them.  
  
"Well, brother, what is your decision? Are you going to side with me, or are you going to be weak and keep protecting those who you hide from anyway? What is it going to be?" Talpa asked curiously as all of them held their breaths to see what his decision will be.  
  
"Ancient, no you can't! Think of all of those people that you'll turn your back on. All of those lives that you'll destroy if you join with him. Are all of those lives worth sacrificing just because you want to reunite with your brother?" Ma asked as she finally had more than enough.  
  
The monk looked between his brother, and the Ronins and Mia. He then shook his head and looked towards Talpa. "I'm sorry brother, I know that I've made so many vows, to you, to myself, and vows to protect lives, I'm sorry, but I can't join you, no mater how much I want to be reunite. But unfortunately, my duties will always come before my heart, I'm sorry." the Ancient replied as he looked over to Talpa with sad eyes.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Talpa asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes." the monk replied as he stood with the others.   
  
"Then so be it. I no longer have a brother. My brother is dead to me, just like I was dead to you all of those years ago." Talpa said as his eyes flared red.   
  
"I'm sorry…" the monk started to say.  
  
"Save it! Just go, get out of my sight!" Talpa replied as he motioned over to the front gate.  
  
"What!? You're letting us go, just like that?" Kento asked in disbelief.  
  
"Go! Leave me! Don't make me repeat myself again!" Talpa replied angrily. They looked at each other in confusion. None of them could believe that Talpa was actually letting them go without a fight. They started to leave, still in a lot of confusion, but the Ancient stayed behind just for a few seconds longer. Talpa stood there locking his eyes with his brother's, that was all that both of them needed to know exactly where both of them stood. The Ancient nodded and then left. As soon as he was gone, Talpa vanished and reappeared at the top of his castle watching them go.   
  
"Never again." both the Ancient and Talpa thought exactly at the same time. 


End file.
